tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic
Debut: Eggman's new scheme Tropes * Beware the Nice Ones: He is one of the more caring characters of the series, as he would actually care for people who died. With that said, he's still an idoit just like the rest of the cast. One episode have him spin dashing and running through characters. * Composite Character: In a video that covered both Mario vs Sonic and Kirby vs Majin Buu, jtmoneysmashbrosbob included all the Sonic games, Sonic Boom, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the Sonic Ova Movie, Sonic the Comic, Archie Comics, Sonic X, and the IDW comics. * Demoted to Extra: After his starring role in Faster than a Speedy Bullet, Sonic's prominence dwindled quickly. He may be more popular then Mario in the series but like Mario, he seems to be now a background character * Flanderization: Sonic started as a cocky guy but more as a hot-headed minor. Then he became somewhat stupid and careless. When he got literally chased by a bullet, he seems to care more about himself, destroying the environment and using his friends as bait for the bulltet. * Genius Ditz: In the debate about Mario vs Sonic, jtmoney point out Sonic can be cocky and extremely arrogant. Despite that, Sonic can scale to Mario due to the Mario and Sonic Olympic Games and Super Smash Bros. * Idiot Ball: ** In "Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop", he runs into a closed shop and splatters. ** In "Sonic Boom" (The literal good version), he runs off a cliff. * Karmic Death: He usually gets killed by obstacles due to running too fast and not paying attention after he recklessly murders people, minors and adults alike. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: A point made by jtmoney that Sonic can be a jerk at times such as not listening to his friends or being a jerk to Dr. Eggman who is while evil, is not that bad as he cares for his pet Cluck and looks for his grandfather Gerald Robotnik. Despite that, Sonic does mean well and he can be friendly such as helping a girl on a wheelchair. * Lovable Coward: He is understandably scared of bullets and Fliqpy's wrath but how he's small, heroic, cute and how he runs in fear is just plain adorable. * Odd Friendship: He's friends with Flaky. This seems weird considering Sonic is cocky and Flaky is shy but it somewhat make senses because their both caring quailed mammals. * Only Sane Man: When living in a world where you can die by pooping really hard, mere sport balls bouncing on you and sun rays hitting, he has every right to be scared. * Prickly Porcupine: Well he's a hedgehog but it's close enough. * Ship Tease: jtmoney seems to love hinting at the relationship with Sonic and Flaky. * Strong as They Need To Be: Beside jt constantly pointing out how inconsistent Sonic's speed is, Sonic is also as much of a fragile power house as Mario, Kirby, SpongeBob and even Splendid on a few occasions. * Super Speed: He is the fastest thing alive! He can outrun a bullet in this series which technically does make him fastest thing alive considering he's one of the few characters who keeps his attributes. * Spike Shooter: After getting sliced, his body parts flies everywhere, including his spines. * Too Dumb to Live: ** In Sonic Boom, he runs off a cliff which makes him falls to his death and gets skinned. ** Also happens in Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop, where he just runs into a shop. Sure he was going too fast but we should at least expect him to look or slow down. * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: Sonic has a fear of bullets. It seems normal but the episode where Sonic gets chased by said bullet seems to imply Sonic is not only scared of bullets but is also scared of guns. Category:Character pages